Family Ties
by Elenillor
Summary: With the help of Elladan and Elrohir, Legolas finally returns home- to his worst nightmare. Elladan is sent back to Rivendell, leaving Elrohir and Legolas alone to face evils that have long haunted their memories. AU. No Slash.
1. Family Reunion

Big thanks go to all of my reviewers of Bed of Lies.  
  
Disclaimer: First of all, I am not Tolkien. I am not related to Tolkien, so I do not own anything. For you fanatics out there, Oropher died. I know this. That is why I am not Tolkien, and I write fanfiction. Also, Cassia and Sio are geniuses! I love their work, and I am very aware that this resembles one of their stories. I began writing this before I read theirs, all right? There was no plagiarism intended, and this is the only one in my series that resembles theirs. Savvy?  
  
Series: Bed of Lies (I suggest reading that one first, for references and what not, but I suppose you could read this alone and follow along all right.)  
  
Here's chapter one!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, and Elrohir of Rivendell stood side by side, looking at the golden gates before them. Neither wanted to enter the cave castle. Neither wanted to see how ruined Mirkwood had become with a new ruler. Most importantly, neither wanted to face the new ruler.  
  
"Well," said Elrohir, rather uneasily. "Here we are. Here goes nothing."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Here goes everything." The gates opened at his command, and the two elves entered slowly, and very alert.  
  
The halls were dark and foreboding. Evil lingered in the air.  
  
"Not as pleasant as I remember it," Elrohir joked lightly.  
  
Legolas laughed airily. "You remember it being pleasant?"  
  
"Legolas!" An aged voice startled both the elves from behind. Elrohir spun around, but Legolas turned slowly, looking as noble as his terrified mind would allow.  
  
"What a surprise seeing you here!"  
  
"You did send for me, did you not?"  
  
"I did. But that was over a month ago. I am surprised at this meeting."  
  
Legolas gave a curt nod. "Indeed. Especially since my people believe me dead."  
  
Oropher smiled slightly. "Dinner is about to be served. Will you not join me?"  
  
"Shouldn't Legolas be the one asking you to join him for dinner?"  
  
Legolas and his grandfather turned towards Elrohir, who had remained silent until now.  
  
"No, Grandfather. We wish to retire early," Legolas said, silencing Elrohir with a glance of warning.  
  
"Where are your manners, Legolas? You should say thank you. Do I need to teach you a lesson in manners? Did your father overlook that in your upbringing?"  
  
"Forgive me. We have traveled a long way to get here. We are too weary to worry about conduct."  
  
Elrohir hid a roll of his eyes. It was ironic to hear Legolas say that. His friend was obviously working very hard on his conduct, but not in the way his grandfather intended.  
  
"But of course. This is your home, do what you will."  
  
Legolas narrowed his eyes slightly. The last comment sounded like a threat, and Legolas was very sure that it was intended as one. "Come, Elrohir."  
  
"Yes, meletyalda, my lord," Elrohir watched for a reaction in the elder's face. He got one. The sinister smiled faded, and was replaced by a look of discontent and deep loathing.  
  
"My grandson should not be addressed as such."  
  
"Shouldn't he?"  
  
"Elrohir, let's go." Legolas' voice had warning in it, but Elrohir couldn't help himself.  
  
"You know as well as we that you shouldn't be here!"  
  
"Elrohir!"  
  
The older elf laughed. "Indeed not. But Thranduil only has one son. And he wasn't here to take the throne, was he?" He looked pointedly at his grandson. "Legolas, you really should teach your little friend the proper behavior in front of a proper noble."  
  
Legolas tried hard to keep from scowling.  
  
"I treat proper nobility just fine, thank you!" Elrohir was growing indignant.  
  
"Would proper nobility leave its country, no one knowing where he was? Making his father worry day in and day out?"  
  
"And just where is my father?" Legolas knew he would not get a truthful answer, but he needed to stop Elrohir before the Rivendell elf landed them both in a lot of trouble.  
  
"Looking for you, I should say."  
  
Legolas' eyes grew wide as a hunch grew in his mind. "Elrohir, let's go. I will show you to the guest chambers."  
  
Elrohir nodded, and the two swiftly left. Legolas took his friend instead to his own chambers, locking the door behind him.  
  
"He was in league with Tarduian."  
  
"What?" Elrohir was stunned by the sudden comment. He almost laughed at the absurdity of it.  
  
"He had to have been. It makes sense, doesn't it? I mean, how is it that my grandfather shows up at the exact time that I was taken by Tarduain? It was a perfect excuse for him to do away with my father, and he has an alibi for it! He had the same look in his eyes that Tarduain had."  
  
"Legolas, men and elves have little to do with each other anymore. I doubt that they were in league. You would have heard something of it in Tarduain's castle, wouldn't you?"  
  
"I swear it, Elrohir. I'm certain of it."  
  
Elrohir noticed that prince's hands shaking, ever so slightly. He groaned. "We shouldn't have come here without Father. Or a lot more reinforcements."  
  
"Well, we're here now. We must do what we can until reinforcements show up."  
  
"Can't you just. reclaim the throne?"  
  
Legolas sighed. "If only it were that easy. I can't now. Only my father can, and who knows where he is. There is a way. but I don't think I'll be given the opportunity."  
  
"Your father, he's not."  
  
"Dead?" Legolas finished for his friend.  
  
"Do you think?"  
  
"I don't think so. He would have told my people he was dead rather than looking for me. I know he's not out looking for me, though. My father wouldn't leave Mirkwood to Oropher. He'd rather leave me to the wargs, and I can't blame him."  
  
He looked Elrohir in the eye. "Go home while you can."  
  
A shudder passed through both elves. Now was not the time for memories to be resurfacing.  
  
"I stayed by your side once, I will not abandon you now."  
  
"I should not have asked you to come."  
  
"You didn't, remember? I offered."  
  
"He will try to use me against my father. It will be harder for him to do that without you here."  
  
"No, I will not leave you to face this alone, not after what had recently happened, not after what you did for me last time this happened."  
  
"Don't you see? He will use you as a tool to keep me under control! I will not see you hurt, nor will I willingly do anything he asks. I cannot have it both ways with you here."  
  
"I will watch out for myself. I am capable of taking care of myself. You know that."  
  
Legolas sighed. "I cannot ask you to go through this again."  
  
"Then don't ask me! I cannot leave you here alone! This is serious, Legolas."  
  
"You think I don't know that?" Legolas hissed. His body was tensing tremendously at the stress. He took a deep breath. "We have to find my father."  
  
"Didn't I tell you?" Legolas jumped as a voice greeted them from his doorway- now unlocked. "Your father went on a trip to search for you."  
  
Legolas balled his hands into fists. "One usually wishes to be left to his own devices when the door is locked."  
  
"And the king may go where he pleases, when he pleases."  
  
"You are not king. Whatever you have done to my father, it is no matter. He will come back and you will have to renounce the throne once again."  
  
Oropher smiled again. "Your father isn't coming back."  
  
Legolas ignored him. "Or have you forgotten the rules of this land? The people can vote to have you ostracized. They can vote me into ruler-ship until Lord Thranduil comes back."  
  
"Look what Mirkwood has become! You left it to happen, they will not vote you back."  
  
"Indeed, see what Mirkwood has become. You caused its destruction. They will welcome me for that reason."  
  
The elder narrowed his eyes for a moment, then smiled. "I can see you are weary. Injured, as well. For that reason alone I will pardon your words. Rest. I will have dinner brought up to you, and I will send messengers to your father and his party."  
  
"Do not bother. My father will return when he hears that we left Rivendell." Legolas knew that his grandfather would more than likely throw a couple of elves into the dungeons and say they went searching for Thranduil. He might as well play his grandfather's game for as long as it would work to his advantage. "And please, we are not hungry. Thank you kindly." He tried to hold back the sarcasm that threatened his words.  
  
"As you would have it. I really do think we started off on the wrong foot. There's no reason we can't both live here peacefully."  
  
Legolas said nothing. He would not agree to that statement. He knew what was meant by it: Oropher would continue being the worst king Mirkwod ever had and Legolas would be left to live in his home as a slave.  
  
Elrohir was doing his best to blend into the walls behind him. Oropher looked as though he were waiting for something.  
  
"Excuse me, Grandfather. I must escort my friend to his chambers."  
  
Oropher nodded slowly. He and Legolas both knew what would happen by the end of the evening. Legolas did not want Elrohir involved in it.  
  
Once in the guest chambers, Legolas grabbed Elrohir's shoulders. "I have to go back to my room, or he will suspect something. You are not to open these doors for any reason. Put a chair under the handle to prevent him from opening it. I will come for you when I can."  
  
Elrohir nodded. He was terrified. Legolas, for his part, was more scared than he wanted to admit.  
  
"Be careful, Legolas. Please."  
  
"I will. I must go now." He turned and left the room before he changed his mind. When he re-entered his own room, his grandfather was waiting patiently for him.  
  
"Close the door."  
  
Legolas balled his hands into fists to keep them from shaking. He obeyed the command.  
  
"I think we should talk."  
  
Legolas nodded. If talking bought him more time, then he would talk.  
  
His grandfather eyed the prince with shallow amusement. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you."  
  
"You sent for me. There must have been a reason behind that. Why bring me back to my home if only to kill me?"  
  
"You stupid boy. If I didn't send for you, I would have more rebels in this hole in the mountain you call a palace. But now that it appears that I care for you, why shouldn't I kill you and prevent any chance of you stealing the throne?"  
  
"They would know you killed me." Elrohir would know. But Legolas was not going to bring the other elf into this mess.  
  
"No, you were so ill, as I can see you still are," his eyes twinkled in perverse pleasure at this. "You died in your sleep from sickness. Don't you see? There's no reason I should keep you alive."  
  
"How would you control my father without me to use?"  
  
Legolas smiled. He had him; there was nothing the elder elf could say. "Then as soon as I have what I want from my son, you both shall die."  
  
Legolas was satisfied. This gave him more time to, well, to figure things out.  
  
"But."  
  
Legolas was drawn back to reality. That sinister smile on Oropher's face took any thoughts other than fear from his mind.  
  
He moved closer to Legolas. "In the meantime, I believe I still have a lesson in manners that I need to teach you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Elrohir paced restlessly in his room. Something bad was happening, he just knew it. He should have never agreed to let Legolas leave alone. Why had Legolas turned down the offer for food? They were both hungry. Poison; it was obvious. Why had Oropher seemed so calm when he had been listening to their entire conversation? Why hadn't they heard the door unlock? Why hadn't Legolas come back yet?  
  
Elrohir stopped, taking a few deep breaths. If he was going to be of any help at all to Legolas, he had to have a clear mind. If he couldn't think clearly, he would only end up hurting his friend. Legolas said he return when he was able, and Elrohir had to trust that.  
  
He moved to the bed in the room, and sat on the edge of it. He remembered Legolas' habit of trying to read minds, so he concentrated wholly on keeping his own clear.  
  
He still could not shake the feeling that something very bad was happening to Legolas right now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Sky: Haha, yeah, "a chip off the old block," is fitting as well. Glad to give feedback. Have you written more? I'll go check! I think I reviewed for chapter 2. If I didn't, I will soon. I did read it and absolutely LOVED it! So, what do you think of this so far?  
  
Nina: Hello. I thought it was quite fair. Although, ending a story with a cliffhanger is a bit mean, isn't it? How's this for you so far?  
  
Wilwarin: Yeah, it was the last one. Thank you for your feedback, and I hope I didn't make you wait too long for this story!  
  
Bec: I really was considering waiting a week to post the last chapter. I'm so evil. So, so evil, lol. Anyway, how was this first chapter? Be honest! Hope you enjoyed and I didn't make you wait too awfully long. 


	2. Late Night Excursions

Here's chapter two! Enjoy! For a full disclaimer, see chapter 1.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Legolas lay, curled in a soft chair. He hated the power his elder possessed. It made him so helpless to defend himself. His back and ribs hurt like he had never felt before, and yet the pain was so familiar. Memories flooded his mind at that realization, and he started sobbing. He stayed perfectly still for hours, his body cramping in protest.  
  
There was no way he was going to survive this.  
  
'No,' Legolas thought firmly. 'I have to make it through this. For Ada, and for Elrohir.' And that was that. He simply could not leave Elrohir or his father to die. Not like this.  
  
It took him a few minutes, but the prince was finally able to clear his mind. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on his father's mind.  
  
Sheer panic shot through him when pitch-blackness entered his own mind. A numbing cold soon followed. It couldn't be. his father was not dead. He would not accept it.  
  
Then it came. A small sliver of color- of thought. Legolas let go of the breath he didn't know he had been holding. It was okay. The king was unconscious, but not dead.  
  
Legolas, feeling better at the thought of his father still alive, pulled himself together and managed to work up the strength to leave his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Legolas knocked softly on the doors to the his friend's room. "Elrohir?"  
  
The Noldor elf stopped his pacing. He had heard Legolas' voice. hadn't he?  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"It is I."  
  
The Noldor elf smiled. Things were okay, because Legolas was here. He opened his door.  
  
"Listen to me, Elrohir. My father lives. I know he does. We have to find him."  
  
"Wait, Legolas, why didn't you try to contact me earlier?"  
  
There was a pause before Legolas answered, in which he stared at the ground intensely.  
  
"I was otherwise engaged."  
  
"Oh for the sake of the Valar, what happened?"  
  
Another pause. Elrohir was beginning to grow worried. "Legolas. Are you okay?"  
  
"I am fine."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Yet another pause. Elrohir panicked. "What did he do to you?"  
  
"Calm down, my friend." Neither elf said anything. Finally, Legolas spoke again. "I think the poison finally left my body."  
  
"Valar knows you don't need that in your system now. What did he do? And if you hesitate again in your reply, I will beat the answer out of you."  
  
Legolas thought for a minute. "My grandfather requests our presence at breakfast tomorrow."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I think it would be folly at this point to turn him down."  
  
"Then we go."  
  
"I will come get you when the hour nears. Do not open this door until I come for you."  
  
"Are you sure you're all right, Legolas?"  
  
The prince smiled to himself. Lying through his teeth, he replied, "Yes."  
  
"Okay. So now what do we do?"  
  
"We sleep. The hour is late and we will need our rest." Before Elrohir could protest, Legolas was retreating back to his own room.  
  
Sleep. It was good in theory, but Legolas knew he would not be able to convince his aching body to do it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Late that night, long before dawn crept into the sky, Legolas woke with a jerk. His hand went instinctively to his knives.  
  
"Put them down, boy."  
  
Legolas sat up. "Grandfather," he cringed at the fear that crept into his voice. He hated showing weakness, especially to his grandfather.  
  
"Get up, Legolas."  
  
The prince made a quick grab at his knives, then rolled off his bed and onto his feet.  
  
The elder elf shook his head impatiently. "That was not wise, boy. Remember that I have both Elrohir and your father to hang over your head."  
  
Legolas said nothing, but heard the distinct slide of sword being unsheathed. He suddenly realized how wrong this was. Oropher was family, no matter how much everyone wanted to deny the fact. He could not fight his grandfather to the death.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"First of all, Legolas, manners from you would be a wise thing to learn. Didn't I teach you that lesson earlier? Secondly, put your knives away."  
  
Legolas purposefully made a loud noise as he set his weapons on table nearby. "They are out of my reach."  
  
He heard the slide of the sword as it too was put away. "Your father now believes you to be dead."  
  
"So is that it? You came to kill me?"  
  
"No, I still have need of you, but that doesn't mean I can't have fun along the way." Even in the dark, Legolas could see the elder smiling wickedly as he advanced on his grandson.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
To my reviewers: (There were so many of you! Wow!)  
  
Arayelle Lynn: Aw, thank you! I hope you will like this one.  
  
Legolas' fanatical fan girl: Well now that name is a mouthful. Have you tried saying that ten times fast? Wow. Anyway, thanks for the review and I hope this wait wasn't too long!  
  
Sky: A familiar face! Hm, yeah, I think you will see that the statement may actually extend to Oropher as well. We shall see. Just so you know, your review gave me a really good idea for a future adventure for Legolas. I actually already wrote part of it. Thanks for that! When the story comes up, I'll dedicate it to ya. (My muse left me for a while, so you made a great replacement!) I'm going to put a few more contrast things in here too. Jeez, you are just really cool! Thanks for the review, and PLEASE keep p with your writing! You're good at it.  
  
Laswen: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter as well.  
  
Helena: Oh believe me, a lot is going to happen to Legolas in the very near future. Lol, thanks for reviewing! I appreciate it!  
  
Lady Larvle of Mirkwood: Thank you, thank you! Hope this was soon enough. Thank you for the kind words!  
  
Gilraen3: Thank you, as always! Hope you found this one all right. Hey! You did find it! Thank you, thank you! That means a lot!  
  
Bec: Yeah, school tends to do that to you. I still have a week and a half before I have to deal with it again. Ugh, my updates may not be as frequent after that. Haha, you were about to die? I swear, one of these days, I am gonna make you wait a REALLY long time for the next update. (No, as far as you know, I'm not really that mean, lol.) Uhm, oops. Estel's not in this one. He's in the next one, but this one is relatively short. You need this plotline to introduce Estel, though. Sorry! He has a HUGE role in the next two stories, though. I mean, absolutely HUGE. I think it will become clearer in the next chapter as to what's going on. Enjoy!  
  
Nikki: Yeah, it's out. Hope you've found it! 


	3. Friends and Betrayal

Sorry about the last chapter. To be honest, it wasn't anything like the first time I wrote it. I really went through and rewrote the whole thing and now I have to go through and change some plots, write more scenes, and whatnot. So if it takes me a bit longer to update, that's why.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Elrohir's body wakened fully at a soft rapping on his door. He looked to where he thought a window ought to be, but there was nothing but stone. Where then, was the light in his room coming from?  
  
Whoever was at the door knocked again. "Who is it?" Elrohir asked tentatively.  
  
"It is I, Legolas."  
  
Elrohir faltered. Legolas said to be cautious when answering his door. Besides, something was wrong in the elf's voice, and the person on the other side of the door seemed to sense his hesitation.  
  
"I swear it is I. My grandfather possesses many powers, but none of them include disguise of the voice."  
  
"And what of body switching?"  
  
"Elrohir, honestly. What is it I have to do to prove it to you?"  
  
"Your name."  
  
"Pardon?" Legolas tried not be annoyed. He would be just as wary if he heard Elrohir on the other side of his door at such an hour.  
  
"What name did I give you when we were little?"  
  
"Cemendur."  
  
A moment later, the oak door parted. "I'm sorry I doubted your word."  
  
"Do not apologize. I would have done the same. Come, it is time for the morning meal." The prince turned to leave.  
  
"You're hurt," Elrohir observed the slight stiffness with which his friend moved.  
  
Legolas said nothing, but tried to relax his body more as he walked towards the great hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"I'm honored that you came to dine with me this fair morning!" The smile on the old elf's lips did not quite reach his eyes. He clasped Legolas roughly on his injured shoulder.  
  
The elf grimaced, and spots danced in front of his eyes from the pain. He felt consciousness failing him as his grandfather worked both old and new injuries. Then, his grandfather simply let go. To any spectator, the action would have looked like an innocent gesture of affection. Oropher knew this. He was very deliberate in his actions, and he thought them out very carefully.  
  
Elrohir jumped forward as Legolas' knees seemed to buckle under him, but the prince caught himself gracefully.  
  
"You must tell me later what he did to you," Elrohir whispered as the two took their seats.  
  
Legolas nodded.  
  
"Tell me, did you both sleep well?"  
  
Legolas said nothing, and Elrohir thought it wise to do the same. Oropher raised an eyebrow at them. "Well?"  
  
"Well, if you must know, I could not sleep last night." Legolas said this with more bite than he intended.  
  
"I am sorry to hear that." To anyone else, it would have sounded sincere, but Legolas heard the threat in his voice, as well as the pleasure this truth brought to him.  
  
"I am sure you are."  
  
"Still completely without manners, are we? We must change that. If you are to be a, well, a part of my castle, you must behave properly."  
  
"This is *my* castle. I will be a part of it. I will govern it until my father returns. You must face that."  
  
Anger flashed dangerously in the current king's eyes. "May I have a word with you?"  
  
"I have not finished my breakfast yet." Legolas looked up and smiled pleasantly. Elrohir glanced between the two elves.  
  
"Then you may return to your meal after I have a word with you." He had stood by now, quickly crossing to where Legolas and Elrohir sat. He placed a hand on his grandson's shoulder.  
  
It was a subtle threat, but Legolas picked up on it. He pushed his seat back, rising to his feet. He glanced quickly at Elrohir, silently telling him to remain where he was.  
  
The king took his grandson into the hallway, where guards lined the wall. "You will not cross me again. Am I understood?"  
  
Legolas nodded, but held his silence.  
  
"I could take it from you, you know."  
  
Legolas held the elder's gaze squarely. "Take what?"  
  
"Many things. Your life. Your friend. Your father. Your dignity. Your pride. You name it."  
  
Legolas tried to seem disinterested.  
  
"I didn't appreciate that conversation you had with your friend last night."  
  
He tried to hide his fear and surprise. "I told him nothing you would disprove."  
  
"That you did." He circled the younger elf. Legolas stared straight ahead, holding himself in a very dignified manner. His grandfather scowled. Even in the face of death his grandson managed to hold a better air of nobility about him than he himself could. He snapped his fingers. At once, two guards appeared at his side.  
  
"Bind him. Take him to the bottom-most dungeon."  
  
Legolas' mind was spinning. He was not going to go down without a fight. And he had to warn Elrohir!  
  
The two guards made a grab for him, but he easily spun out of their reach. More guards sprang forward, sensing that they would be needed. Legolas reached for his daggers, twirling one in each hand, though his injured arm protested.  
  
"Minastir! Mellon! Don't do this!" Legolas pleaded as one guard advanced on him slowly.  
  
He looked sadly into the prince's eyes. "We don't serve you anymore, Legolas." Minastir replied.  
  
Legolas hid his panic well. There were easily 20 guards nearby. If he were in a human realm, it would not matter. But he was not in a human realm. These were elven guards, all just as agile and quick as he was. Throw an injury into the matter? Legolas didn't have a chance.  
  
His hope lay in the fact that he knew all these guards. He was friends with most of them. They wouldn't really imprison him, would they?  
  
They advanced on him, each having drawn their own weapons. A horrible realization struck Legolas like a ton of stone. They would imprison him, if given the chance, and he was powerless to stop them. His one hope became his one downfall in a matter of seconds. They were his friends, and for that reason, he could not cause them injury. Now, it was 20 to 1, and he would not hurt them. It was impossible odds.  
  
Legolas wanted to call for Elrohir, but he knew that one elf could not help him now. He was doing quick thinking - there had to be something he could say to get out of this.  
  
"You swore!"  
  
The advancing elves hesitated. "What?"  
  
"Minastir, when I was born, you swore to protect me, no matter what!"  
  
Oropher was slowly starting to realize his mistakes. He never swore in Thranduil's guards as his own. He definitely had not anticipated what Legolas had done. A promise, to an elf, was binding. Once it was made, never could it be broken without some great personal cost. Breaking a promise to royalty at that would cause more than a personal cost. And so, the odds were now 19 to 2. And Minastir would fight.  
  
"Can you hold them off?"  
  
"For how long, my prince?"  
  
"As long as you can. Long enough for me to get into the courtyard and start a vote."  
  
"Yes, my lord." There was a somber quietness to the elf's voice. Legolas looked at him.  
  
"Minastir?"  
  
"They will kill me, my lord. They were held by no such promise."  
  
Legolas sighed. "Then come, we run together." He took off then, making for the open courtyard.  
  
He was so intent on his destination that he did not notice the lack of footsteps behind him.  
  
The guard looked at Legolas before turning back to the elves that would be pursuing them. He knew that if he ran with Legolas, they would both die. His job, as it always was and always would be, was to make sure that didn't happen.  
  
"What are you waiting for? Get him! Kill this one if you must!" Oropher could not afford to let the elf enter the courtyard. Or could he? He rushed suddenly into the great hall, heading for Elrohir who was on his feet and very aware.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Minastir cried out. "No, don't do this! Look at yourselves! What are you doing?"  
  
"You know as well as we that we cannot defy the king's word."  
  
"Nor could we defy our true lord's word: we would be doing that if we so much as laid a finger on Legolas!"  
  
"Minastir, listen to yourself! Lord Oropher would hang us all!"  
  
"Then that is the death we should go to. At least we would die honorably!"  
  
"We're elves! It's our nature to prevent our death! Lord Thranduil is not coming back. You know this."  
  
Minastir spoke slowly. If nothing else, he was buying Legolas time. "I am willing to go to my death for my prince. I am willing to go to my death in the faith I have that Legolas could find his father and overthrow this tyrant. Why aren't any of you willing to do the same?"  
  
"It is Lord Oropher's orders!"  
  
"So you would turn on Thranduil, only because he's not here? Because of fear? What wrong has he or Legolas ever done to you? What gives you reason to turn your backs on them? We were chosen as guards because we had proven our loyalty to the king and his family! Why abandon that now?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Elrohir pulled on his bonds, trying desperately to escape them. He forbade his mind to think of what this would do to Legolas. Oropher could now use him against Legolas, which was precisely what the prince had tried to avoid in the first place.  
  
Where was Legolas? He wished that his friend would try to find him, but he heard nothing for a very long while. That in itself both worried and soothed the Noldor elf. Soothed, because it meant that Legolas was busy doing something- that he was not held up in a cell similar to Elrohir's. Worried because he had no idea what Legolas was busy doing. Overthrowing the king? Or fighting for his life?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Hey all:  
  
Legolas'-Calandra: Haha, your review had me cracking up. It'll be fun to reply to. There's so many questions! First of all, really, is there such a thing as too much Leggy torture? I don't think so, lol. I'm planning on making this a long series, so he's still got a while to live, yes. Well, that and I don't want to change Tolkien's work too much. I won't kill anyone that stays alive in his books. Haha, no, I just bring the dead back to life. Anyway, he won't get married, no. It may have a happy ending, but that depends on your definition of happy. ::evil grin:: Yes, his trust of humans is trashed, but can you see where that plot line may go in regards to a future Gondorian king? I wouldn't be so certain of how much he'll trust one of three elves you mentioned. (Won't say any more than that though, it would give it away.) And I'd say you're only half right, ::wink::. Please set the keyboard down, lol. Thanks for the review, and keep guessing what's gonna happen.  
  
Lady Larvle of Mirkwood: Yes, Thranduil is alive. We just don't know what condition he's in, other than he is unconscious. Alive is good, definitely. And, well, let's just say that Legolas' grandfather isn't done with him yet. (I'm just plain brutal, aren't I?) Thank you for the compliment!  
  
Bec: Haha, I loved your review! Funny stuff. Okay, there is a ton of Legolas and Elrohir, but Elladan isn't featured very much. Well, he left for Rivendell, remember? He does appear later in the story though. (Don't get any ideas, that wasn't a hint. It's in Rivendell that you see him.) And Estel is in the very next story, right after this one, savvy? That's a promise. Well, if you're gonna die, maybe I'll just make you wait a long time instead of a really long time, yeah? Cuz I don't want the guilt of your death on my shoulders. Or your family's wrath, for that matter, lol. No, I am kidding, I like your reviews too much to make you wait a really long time. Happy Reading!  
  
Gilraen: Eep, death to FF.net! Keeps forgetting to send me reviews via email. Missed three of them, would you believe it? ::Blushes:: thank you so much!  
  
Wilwarin: Hey, every elf has someone evil in their ancestry, right? Well, maybe it's just Legolas, and just in my world, but still. Lol, ::smiles::.  
  
Dimostiel: Thank you! I'm checking out your story right now (which, by the time you read this, will have been at least a day ago, huh?)  
  
Sky: Ah, thank you yet again! You are so kind to my ego! Let me know if I start slacking on the contrast, because I really want to show that in this story, and especially in the next chapter. Oh, yeah, school does tend to hinder the writing effort. Luckily, I still have a week and a half before I go back. ::ducks as people throw things::  
  
GredFeorge: Ah, I love Harry Potter! Sirius is my favourite, however. Well, was. At any rate! Lol, thank you for your review! It was much appreciated, and I love when people tell me that I've inspired them. THANK YOU! Ah, jeez, I just read your review to Lies, sorry, ff.net is being really bad about sending me my reviews! Thank you so much for your feedback! 


	4. The Vote

I've decided, after this chapter, that I should definitely NOT become a speech writer. Anyway, I think this chapter is a bit longer than the last, so enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Legolas turned a sharp corner into bright daylight. He skidded on the tile until his feet met the lush grass of the courtyard. He stumbled briefly before regaining his composure.  
  
Two thirds of the people of Mirkwood were there that morning. They looked up from their morning meals, and all conversation ceased. Legolas, for the second time since he had been home, was greeted with stunned silence.  
  
He regained his dignity and looked each elf in the eye. At once, they all bowed to their knees.  
  
"Lord Legolas," the murmur arose quietly. "He is alive!"  
  
"Rise, my friends! It is I, Laegolas, son of Thranduil, who is the rightful king of Mirkwood!"  
  
The elves did as they were ordered. "My lord, you have returned to us."  
  
"Yes, Elendur. I have returned. Now, you must listen to me, all of you. I haven't much time. You have all noticed ill befalling these woods, have you not?"  
  
They murmured in agreement. At that moment, Oropher strode gracefully into the courtyard. "I must have a word with those guards," he whispered in Legolas' ear.  
  
Legolas ignored him. "Now is your chance to take a new king! To rid your land of tyranny! I ask now for a legal vote."  
  
"I second that."  
  
Legolas turned, surprised by his grandfather's words. He said nothing.  
  
"We will vote. It is as you requested," one elf said. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"You may plead first, young one."  
  
Legolas did not want to go first, but he had no choice. He only had one chance to speak, so he needed to speak well. He chose his words carefully.  
  
"Good people of Mirkwood- I feel such sorrow for the times you are living in now. Small was the realm of my father when I left, due to the growing evil in this world. Smaller still was it when I returned to it under my grandfather's rule. Tell me, what has he done to better your lives? What has he done to improve Mirkwood? He has done nothing; I can see that from less one day of being home. Grief pulled at my heart when I arrived. I was ashamed. Not ashamed of my home, no, but ashamed that I may have been the cause for my grandfather to gain power of the throne. He is feeding you lies. It is my hope that you all know this. He told you I was dead. Answer me now, do I look dead to you? He told you that my father went searching for me. If you knew Lord Thranduil, you would know that would be unlike him. Did none of you wonder why my father went to search for me, as this man says, if I was dead? Make me your king and I will be bring Lord Thranduil back. You know he was the greatest king Mirkwood ever saw, and you all know what he did to make it great. I will not waste time explaining it to you. Together, my people, we will make Mirkwood great once again."  
  
The elves nodded, or spoke agreement to each other, but quieted as soon as Oropher held up his hand. "Good people of Mirkwood. if Thranduil was the greatest king you ever had, why am I not addressing the people of Greenwood the Great?"  
  
Legolas frowned. Mirkwood was falling to darkness before Thranduil ever took the throne.  
  
"I only told you Legolas was dead because I believed him to be! I sent for him as soon as I thought I knew where he was. For three months I received no response. Wouldn't you have also expected him dead, if he had not returned your message for so long? My son, Thranduil, went searching for Legolas before I caught word of him in Rivendell. Did you know that? For three months while chaos surrounded us, he was in Rivendell, never giving a thought to Mirkwood!"  
  
The prince's fists balled. He hadn't even heard of his grandfather's message until two days before his departure form Rivendell. He had to admit, he did not think of Mirkwood, but up until then, he hadn't needed to. With his father in rule, there was no reason to think anything wrong in the great forest.  
  
"Do you want a lord like that? One who would always think of himself before you? If so, then please, make Legolas your king. You would see the fall of Mirkwood before your end."  
  
No one said a word.  
  
Legolas finally spoke, very quietly. "Please make your decision. Neither of us will think anything less of you."  
  
Each elf slowly walked onto one half of the courtyard. Not one elf remained on the other.  
  
Lord Oropher looked at Legolas. He exited the courtyard, smiling triumphantly.  
  
Legolas felt betrayed. He searched for something to say, but only his friend's name escaped his lips. "Elendur?"  
  
No one met his gaze. They knew the wrong they had done, but fear drove them to it.  
  
"How could you have done this? He is feeding you lies. Did none of you wonder what happened to either my father or myself? Did none of you wonder why I left you for so long? Nay, I don't care if you wondered. How many of you asked? Not one of you, I can tell you that. Look around you: where are those that did ask? In the dungeons, I would presume." He thought about Aldarion and Telemnar, and the small group of elves in the forest with them. "Exiled? Just for being loyal. One was even killed! He met his end because of his loyalty to my father! Why aren't you among those who asked? You could be considered traitors. I am ashamed of you, my people." He shook his head, and left the bright sun.  
  
"That was touching," a cold voice greeted him as he walked back inside.  
  
"I do not wish to speak to you right now."  
  
There was a chuckle. Still, Legolas did not look up. "That's no way to treat your grandfather. I must say, I am most appalled by your show of manners in the last day alone."  
  
"Forgive me," his voice dripped with sarcasm. "I am angry not at you, but at my people."  
  
"You forget, they are not your people anymore."  
  
"Where is Elrohir?"  
  
"Done away with."  
  
The prince's head shot up. "What have you done with him?" He demanded.  
  
"Nothing. Yet. But that could change if you don't obey me."  
  
Legolas let his shoulders fall. "What would you have me do?"  
  
"How does serving dinner to my friends sound?"  
  
Rage boiled inside the prince, but he held his peace. Now that Elrohir was captive, he didn't have a choice to how he would act. "I wish to return to my room."  
  
"It is granted. I will send for you later."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Legolas paced his room. If his grandfather went by the same schedule his father did, he had a little over an hour until dinner. What could he accomplish in an hour?  
  
He opened his door quietly, checking to see if the coast was clear. He slipped into the hallway, moving as quietly as possible. He navigated his way towards the dungeons, keeping his ears open to any advance from the enemy.  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
The prince started. "Oh by the Valar, Minastir, you scared me. Where were you earlier?"  
  
"I stayed behind to keep them from going after you, my lord."  
  
"I don't understand," Legolas shook his head. "You said they would kill you."  
  
The elf smiled. "I changed their minds. You have 20 guards on your side, Legolas. We have not yet spoken to the rest of your father's army. However, we can only help you once before Lord Oropher punishes us. Don't call on us until you have no other hope."  
  
"Thank you, mellon. I owe you my life."  
  
"Yes, but you've been saying that since you were a mere 100 years old."  
  
Legolas smiled. "Oropher hasn't punished you yet? For protecting me?"  
  
"He hasn't found me yet."  
  
"I see. Do you know where he might have put Elrohir?"  
  
Minastir gave him a puzzled look.  
  
"My friend. The Noldor elf."  
  
The guard shook his head. "If I get caught helping you again, my lord-"  
  
"Never mind, I will find it on my own." Legolas continued down to the dungeons.  
  
Before long, Legolas has passed out of the warm, well-lit hallways. The air was growing colder, and older. If Legolas had not been used to Tarduain's dungeons, the air in his own home would have made him ill. He began to pass cells. None were empty, much to the prince's dismay. The elves within them looked at him as he passed, and bowed their heads in respect. They said nothing to the prince, and he in turn said nothing to them.  
  
"Elrohir!" He hissed quietly, coming to the last cell in the row.  
  
"Legolas? I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Shhh," Legolas said, smiling to calm his friend. "Haven't we been in this situation before?"  
  
"Yes, only I believe the tables have turned a bit."  
  
Elrohir watched as Legolas was looking for a way to release his friend from the bars he was held behind.  
  
"You should learn to hold your temper better."  
  
"Yes, well, it does seem to run in the family," Legolas commented, rather distractedly. Elrohir couldn't help it- he laughed. It was so true. his grandfather was a madman, his father had a very hot temper, and Legolas too was endowed with that trait. His seemed to be the tamest, only showing in Legolas' wit. The prince had never gotten to the point of being physical, like both of his forefathers had.  
  
"You shouldn't be here. If you get caught."  
  
"If I get caught, I get punished. That is a risk I am willing to take. If I were to leave you here, I would have to search for my father on my own, among other things."  
  
Elrohir's eyes narrowed. "What other things?"  
  
"I refuse to be a slave in my own home." Legolas' cryptic words were completed with a triumphant smile as the cell door swung open.  
  
"Let go of your pride, Legolas."  
  
"I have heard those words many times in the last few months."  
  
"You listened to them once."  
  
"Quiet. I heard voices."  
  
The two elves crept back down the long hallway. Legolas peered around the corner, his eyes landing on his uncle in deep conversation with- no, his eyes were mistaken.  
  
"Go back, it's him!" Legolas panicked. He was trapped in a dead end. There was no way out. His only hope was that his grandfather was not coming to Elrohir's cell.  
  
He pushed the elf back inside, holding the door shut with his hand.  
  
"You're bleeding, Legolas."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are. Your shoulder, where Tarduain stabbed you. It's bleeding."  
  
Legolas looked down. Elrohir was right. The emerald cloth of his tunic was stained dark red. He hadn't noticed it earlier, and he wondered how long it had been bleeding.  
  
His worst nightmare came true at that moment. His grandfather turned down their hallway. "I'm dead, Elrohir."  
  
"We'll get out of this. We did once, didn't we?"  
  
"Father was there to help us last time."  
  
"After he found us. We were on our own in the beginning. We can handle this."  
  
Legolas waited in silence as the two approached Elrohir's cell.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Uhm, guys? Where did you all run off to? None of my regulars reviewed! A HUGE thanks to the four of you that did:  
  
Helena: I'm so sorry! I just missed you before I posted chapter three! Thanks for the review!  
  
Fire Eagle: Man, I just missed you too! Darn it! I was thinking, "no one else is gonna review, so here, I'll post." And poof! You two reviewed! Lol, wow. Anyway, to answer your questions, yes, Oropher will torture Legolas, though I'll admit I'm right in the middle of rewriting it. Hm, now what would these "other things" be that he could resort to? Lol, honestly though, any ideas, please feel free to let me know! And yay! I was your first signed review! I feel so special! Lol, really, thank you so much for your review. I love the really kind words, and as much as I say that authors don't write for the public, they do enjoy the little ego boosts! Thanks again. PS. Update your story!  
  
Coolio02: Haha, thank you! Much appreciated!  
  
LPI 3: Ah, thank you! That so made my day. Of course, I hope you read this soon, lol. Oh, wait, you did! Lol, sorry. Ah, thank you so much! You really have no idea how nice it is hearing stuff like that! 


	5. Painful Reunion

Nothing special to say. School starts soon, so my updates may slow down a wee bit. I'll try not to make them too far apart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"Fancy finding you here." The elder elf's voice held no surprise in it.  
  
Legolas held his gaze squarely. A small gasp of recognition was audible from behind Legolas as the second man appeared.  
  
"Miss me, elf?"  
  
Legolas said nothing, but his fingers tightened around the bar he held.  
  
"I'll give you one chance to go back to your room and prepare for dinner." The elder elf smiled, but a look of hatred was in his eyes.  
  
"Just go, Legolas," Elrohir tried to spare his friend from any punishment he may obtain from this.  
  
The prince ignored his friend. "And if I don't comply with your orders?"  
  
His grandfather said nothing, but instead looked pointedly over Legolas' shoulder at Elrohir.  
  
"I won't let you hurt him."  
  
"Do you think you can stop me?" He continued when Legolas did not reply. "Mithrandir has been a friend to our family for ages. He may have taught you a telepathy of sorts, but he taught me many things."  
  
"Things he shouldn't have."  
  
"Hindsight isn't much good, is it? Besides, I've never found that my powers are a bad thing."  
  
Legolas considered yelling for the guards. He definitely needed them now, with his grandfather and: him. He turned to the man with his grandfather.  
  
"I killed you," he said softly.  
  
"No, you only wish you had. Hindered me for a while," there was a wicked grin, "but that too has passed. I am now at he service of your lord, here."  
  
"He is-"  
  
"Legolas, mind your tongue," Elrohir hissed very quietly.  
  
'Not my lord,' the prince finished to himself. Elrohir was right, now was not the time to protect his pride.  
  
The guards, he could call for them still. 'No,' Legolas thought. What good could they do? Nothing, now, especially if they even heard him. If they didn't, he would ruin any hope of them helping him in the future.  
  
"You would give me your word that you would not hurt him if I left now?" Legolas bit the inside of his lip. He chided himself. 'You've kept your pride wonderfully well, but your dignity is about to fly out the window.'  
  
The elf nodded. "You have my word."  
  
"You never did keep your word well. I can't trust you."  
  
"You don't have much of a choice, do you?"  
  
He looked back at Elrohir. He didn't have a choice. He hated this helplessness. "I will go back."  
  
"Tarduain, my friend," Oropher said. "Would you mind escorting my grandson back?"  
  
"It would be my pleasure."  
  
Elrohir noticed the look of terror in Legolas' eyes. The prince's voice remained calm. "I am capable of finding my own way back."  
  
Oropher raised his eyebrows. "You are also capable of disobeying orders. You seem to be just as stubborn as you were when you were little; I don't trust you."  
  
"Believe me, the feeling is mutual."  
  
"Legolas," Elrohir warned quietly.  
  
"Listen to your friend, Legolas. He is smart."  
  
'I am sorry, Elrohir. Whatever he does to you, I am so sorry.' He turned wordlessly to go back to his own chambers, vaguely aware of the human's footsteps behind him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Elrohir held his breath. He knew, at least, that this elf could not seriously harm him, or else Legolas would not heed any request. He was saved from the kind of torture that Legolas would no doubt have to endure.  
  
"You do not mean to keep your promise to Legolas, do you?"  
  
A sinister grin spread over the elder's face. "You don't remember me very well, do you? Manipulation is a wonderful thing."  
  
"You don't remember me as well as you think you do." Elrohir mumbled under his breath.  
  
"I've been wondering. My friend Tarduain says that you look so oddly familiar. Have you met him before?"  
  
"We may have encountered each other once or twice."  
  
"How's your life been since I last saw you?"  
  
"You mean, since you kidnapped Legolas and I?" His voice held a bitter coldness in it that he could not hide.  
  
The elf shrugged. "If you wish to think of it that way."  
  
Elrohir wanted to shout in anger. He wanted to lunge forward and throttle the nobility that stood before him. He had robbed Legolas of so much. He stole time from him, time and trust that Legolas would never get back. He noticed it, as they were growing up. Legolas would flinch away from friendly hands. Now he was stealing even more. He had memories of Tarduain fresh in his mind. It was amazing that the prince didn't have a breakdown when he saw the human king again, in his own home. Elrohir respected him for his strength, but he knew, on the inside, Legolas was falling apart. They needed help, and the needed it fast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Elladan burst into his father's study, breathless. For days he rode hard, nonstop, to reach Rivendell. He hadn't stopped to sleep, or to eat. He knew he had very little time to waste.  
  
"Elladan?" The elven lord looked at his son. A second later, the boy collapsed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Elladan became aware of voices. He didn't want to wake up completely, though something in his mind was telling him he needed to. The conversation became clearer as he drifted closer towards consciousness.  
  
"He hasn't eaten in days," It was his father's voice.  
  
"I fear he hasn't slept much either." Arwen's voice.  
  
"Some ill has come to Elrohir and Legolas, I fear."  
  
"I don't understand how."  
  
Elladan finally woke at that statement. He struggled to sit up. Elrond moved quickly to his side, aiding his efforts. "Are you all right, Elladan?"  
  
"How long was I asleep? How much time has been lost?"  
  
"Only a couple of hours. Are you all right?"  
  
Elladan's mind exploded like one of Gandalf's fabled fireworks. "It's Legolas! We met a group of warriors from Mirkwood. They were all quite grave and told Legolas that he needed to go home! His grandfather was killing people, and no one knows where Lord Thranduil is!"  
  
"Breathe, Dan. Breathe. You have time to tell us what happened." Elrond spoke quietly, calming his son.  
  
"No! There is no time! Legolas went home, and Elrohir went with him! Don't you see? It's happening again!"  
  
There was an eerie silence that followed the statement.  
  
"Arwen," Elrond instructed, "make a sleeping draught for me."  
  
Ellandan protested immediately. "Father, no! We need to go help them! Right now!"  
  
"I will go to them. You will stay here. I will not put you in danger by taking you back there. I only let you leave with Legolas because I had hoped it wouldn't be like this." He paused. "I should not have allowed Elrohir to go."  
  
"Do you think he would have stayed behind if you had forbade it?" Arwen asked, reentering the room.  
  
"No."  
  
"You shouldn't have let Legolas go! He was in no shape for it, physically or emotionally!" He suddenly remembered their encounter with Tarduain. "He was stabbed!"  
  
"What?" Elrond's head snapped up.  
  
"On our way to Mirkwood, we were confronted by Tarduian and a hundred of his men. He singled Legolas out, and tried to kill him. He stabbed him in the shoulder with a poisoned blade. Legolas killed him."  
  
"And that would have damaged our young friend worse than any wound."  
  
"I don't understand it though. Legolas is a warrior. his archery is nearly legendary. Why couldn't he do it?"  
  
Elrond sadly shook his head. "Legolas has been through so many things. He's seen so many deaths in his few years. He's seen the effect of those deaths on his loved ones. He can't bring himself to harm anyone unless it is absolutely necessary. He can't bring pain on anyone, because he has endured so much of it."  
  
He closed his eyes. He remembered the broken body that he and Thranduil had found, the first time Oropher managed to get his hands on their sons. Elrohir, for his part, was only shaken. But Legolas. they had almost lost him to darkness. As a mere child, Legolas had almost given up the will to live.  
  
"Legolas was robbed of the innocent childhood that every parent tries to give their child. He can't bring it upon himself to inflict anything like that on someone else."  
  
Elladan only nodded slowly. Arwen had left the room, tears glistening in her eyes.  
  
"Sleep, Elladan," Elrond said, handing his son the goblet of sleeping potion. "I will save Legolas and your brother."  
  
"Don't go alone, Father.." Elladan drifted into a peaceful sleep.  
  
Elrond watched his child sleep for a few moments. He knew what going to Mirkwood would mean. It would mean that he was going to find that broken body again. He and Thranduil were going to have to fight to keep Legolas alive. This time, Legolas' initial distrust of them would be even greater. It would be a miracle if the prince ever trusted anyone again after this was all over. That was just it, though. It would take a very long time, if not forever, for this to be over for Legolas.  
  
'No child should have to go through this.'  
  
He worried not about Elrohir. Legolas would not let any harm befall him. nothing lasting, anyway. He would pay dearly for it, but he would protect Elrohir. Elrond had faith in that.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
To my reviewers, whom have been redeemed:  
  
Bec: Yeah, I had teachers like that. Several of them. Evil, aren't they? Don't worry, I'm going to be just as swamped next week when I have to go back. My updates should slow down a lot, unfortunately. I'm going to try and avoid that, but we'll see. Just keep in touch when you can! Oh, the elves are scared of Oropher. I mean, he killed someone, and exiled the rest, who showed loyalty to Thranduil. I'd be a little frightened too, lol.  
  
Carol: Aw, thank you! Hope the wait wasn't too awfully long.  
  
HalandLeg4ever: Thank you! (Is Hal Haldir? I love him!)  
  
Legolas's fanatical fan girl: Yeah, I can't do it either. It's all good, you came back! ::smiles:: Send me the link to your site! If you don't want to post it, you can always email me. It is it_could_happen2001@yahoo.com (And if FF.net doesn't let that show up, I'll check my profile and make sur ethe address is there.)  
  
Tonianne: Thank you! I'm so happy with all these great reviews!  
  
Das Blume: Aloe stains? Really? Nah, it had to have been the pickle. Okay good, at least I have a reason for spelling it incorrectly, lol. I haven't started back yet. I start on Tuesday. I am honestly going to have no time left for myself. Double major, how insane can one person be? Nah, I'd like to be loved by everyone like Legolas, instead of feared like Oropher. Thanks for the great review!  
  
Artemisa: Yes! I love that word. Thank you so much for the compliment!  
  
Lady Larvle of Mirkwood: Thanks! ::big smile::  
  
Sky: You know, someone else did too. Maybe it was FF.net. Stupid site, lol. 


	6. Memories and Discoveries

Chapter Six. Totally rewriting almost everything, so I'm really not sure how many chapters will be left. At least three more, a bit shorter than my last one.  
  
Also, school starts for me on Tuesday, so I'm going to seriously be lacking in time. I'll try to update as often as I can, and the first week should be okay, but my updates may drop to once or twice a week.  
  
Also, I'll be on vacation the 9th through the 12th of September, so I won't be able to update at all between then. (I believe that's Wednesday through Sunday.)  
  
Oh, and a side note, I tend to follow the ratio of elvish to human years as 100/1. Therefore, a 1,000 year old elf would be the equivalent of a 10 year old boy.  
  
Just because, you get an extra long chapter this time around.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Legolas bit his lip to keep from screaming. He had one thing left safe from his grandfather, and that was his pride. He would not scream, he would not let his pride go. He knew this show of pride just served as further amusement for his tormentors, but he didn't care.  
  
An hour later, he lay curled on the floor, where Tarduain had left him on one of nightly tirades. Actually, Legolas was quite surprised that Tarduian even left the room.  
  
His back burned with thousands of shallow lacerations. It seemed almost as though Tarduain were cutting patterns in him. He choked out a sob. More than anything he needed someone. He couldn't stand being alone anymore. He needed his father or Elrohir or Arwen; anybody.  
  
'No, you lie to yourself, Legolas.' He chided himself. 'You wouldn't let anyone in here. You would rather die alone than have to face anyone like this. Just like last time.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Legolas Greenleaf was 1,000 years old, a mere child in evlish eyes. He and Elrohir from Rivendell were playing with makeshift bows, fitting tiny arrows to the string and crossing their fingers until they realized that they had once again fallen short of their targets. In other words, they were being children; running with the wind, laughing at things that only the innocent could see humor in.  
  
Then, while on the archery range, Legolas' grandfather had approached the two children. He was an elf that Legolas had only seen a few times, and he barely knew anything about this relative. His father never explained why this was, and Legolas never asked. The only thing he really knew about him was that his mother had not liked him. For that reason, Legolas had always had his doubts about him, but he seemed nice enough that he let the worries pass.  
  
"I know a better place to practice your skills," he had a said, "a place so nice that not even your father will show it to you."  
  
Elrohir jumped at the chance, knowing nothing of the former king's history with his family. Legolas, never having a real reason to distrust the elf, nodded his assent. The two young friends willingly walked straight into a trap.  
  
For the month that they were held prisoner by the older elf, Legolas had not seen Elrohir once. He had only his grandfather's word that the elf was not hurt, and that word was not much to believe in. Legolas found out early on that strangers could not be trusted.  
  
It was the day of their rescue, but the young prince could not have known that. He was sitting in a corner of a very dark room, hugging his knees tightly to his chest. He could not even feel the pain in his body any more. Everything hurt, so there was nothing to judge the pain against. It was a feeling he had grown used to in the time he was there. It was true, he could have saved himself some of the pain, but then the old elf's anger would have been taken out on Elrohir. More than anything, more than escape, more than his own pain, he wanted to keep Elrohir out of his grandfather's insanity and misdirected anger. He would give his life to save his friend, and this day, he was very close to accomplishing that.  
  
The heavy door at the end of the room was thrown open and hit the wall with a dull thud. Legolas cringed and shut his eyes tight. He was fighting desperately to hide his tears, for they only proved to be amusing to Oropher.  
  
The young elf heard a gasp from the person who had entered, but still he kept his eyes closed. He heard someone running towards him, and picking him up. He panicked and fought them, but the hands that held him were too strong.  
  
Lord Elrond watch with a breaking heart as the young elf gave a great cry, and then grew very still.  
  
"Legolas!" Elrohir called out, but Elrond held him back. Thranduil was clutching his son to him as though the young prince was his last lifeline. Mithfalas stood next to Elrond, his hand over his heart and tears threatening to spill down his cheeks.  
  
Thranduil lifted his noble head. "Come, we will take him to the healing room-"  
  
Elrond finally stepped over, and Mithfalas took Elrohir in his care. "Nay, we do not have the time. We will him here."  
  
Thranduil gave him a panicked look, scared for his son's life. Elrond smiled at him, a smile that betrayed his own fear concerning the elf's fate from here. "We will heal him together, you and I."  
  
Thranduil began to pull off his son's tunic so they could inspect any damage done. The elven lord almost threw up at what he saw.  
  
Elrond grimaced. The prince's entire torso was covered in gashes, black and blue bruises, and welts where a whip had obviously been used. The worst part was the knowledge that this had been done recently. If they were old injuries, they would have been mostly healed due to the nature of elvish bodies. That meant that the wounds they saw were inflicted within the last day, and probably had been inflicted many times before. Elrond could not stand the sight before him and turned his gaze to his own son.  
  
Elrohir had, by some miracle, not a scratch on him, and, aside from being shaken, was otherwise fine. A wave of relief hit Elrond as he realized that he could very well be looking at his own son the way he was seeing Legolas. He sent a silent prayer of thanks to the Valar.  
  
"Nienna," a very soft, pain laced voice rose form the still form in front of him.  
  
Thranduil placed a hand on his son's forehead. "He sees the halls. Already, he seeks comfort from Nienna."  
  
"We will save him." Elrond could not even believe his own words as he pressed lightly on a rib and Legolas' body convulsed upwards. Steeling his emotions, he set to work.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Legolas?" A very soft voice broke his thoughts. Legolas did not move. He heard the person enter his room, and quietly close the door. "Legolas?"  
  
He paid no attention to voice.  
  
His body tensed and pulled away as a hand touched his back lightly.  
  
"Legolas, come on. Get up." The soft voice was now very firm and very demanding.  
  
"Please, don't."  
  
Elrohir paused. "Don't what, Legolas?"  
  
There was no response. Elrohir shook his head. "Get up, Legolas. Now." He didn't want to be harsh with his friend, but Legolas would not listen to soft, polite words. He was adding to Legolas' trauma, but it was the only way to get through to the prince. "Get up! We have things to do. You do not have time to stay here and pity yourself. Get up!"  
  
Legolas did not move.  
  
"You waste what little time we have!" He bent down, grabbing his friend's arms and pulling him to his feet. The prince tried to shy away from him, but Elrohir would have none of it.  
  
"Look at me, Legolas. Look at me!" His heart almost broke when Legolas finally did look him in the eye. He was beaten up very badly, and his eyes were red and his face tear streaked. "Legolas, it is I, Elrohir. Enimodel. You trusted me once, please do so again."  
  
Legolas turned his eyes back to he floor, which seemed to be moving beneath him. "I want it to be over, make it end."  
  
He was like a small child. 'What did they do to you, Legolas? May the grace of the Valar help you through this.'  
  
"We must find your father. It is only a matter of hours before they realized I have escaped." He paused again. "Do you trust me, Legolas?"  
  
The prince nodded once, very slowly.  
  
"Let's go then. I have an idea where your father might be. And then we need to see to your wounds." He looked at the gash on the prince's shoulder. It hadn't been that bad when he first received the wound. Elrohir shook his head. "Here," he handed the prince a tunic from the chest of drawers behind him.  
  
Legolas shrugged into it, and warily followed Elrohir out of the room.  
  
"I'll be glad when I'm back home." Elrohir was mumbling to himself.  
  
"You should go."  
  
The Noldor elf stopped. "Go where?"  
  
"Home. There's a way we transport barrels under the castle. You could go out that way and make it halfway to Rivendell before they would even go looking for you."  
  
Elrohir shook his head. "I am not leaving you. I swore to protect you, Legolas. You've saved my life twice now, and I've only saved yours once."  
  
Legolas smiled. "You're too stubborn for your own good."  
  
"Look who's talking, Mr. It's only a flesh wound."  
  
Legolas rolled his eyes. "Point taken."  
  
Elrohir smiled to himself. He was taking Legolas' mind off his pain. He even managed a weak smile out of his friend. 'Things are going to be okay.'  
  
He led Legolas down an empty corridor. "I heard your grandfather talking about a hidden set of cells. I think Lord Thranduil may be there."  
  
"I had that thought too. I was just never able to investigate it."  
  
"You knew about the hidden rooms?"  
  
"This is my home, Elrohir. I know ever square inch of it."  
  
Elrohir spoke again at length. "You haven't tried to see me in a while. A couple of days."  
  
It wasn't a question. It was a curious, simple statement.  
  
"I couldn't."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Grandfather ordered me in constant presence of Tarduian." Legolas said nothing else, and Elrohir did not push it.  
  
The prince leaned forward as they reached the end of the hall. He was pushing his weight into the wall. To Elrohir's surprise, it was moving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"They're all empty," Legolas said in despair.  
  
"Come, there's still more yet that we haven't checked."  
  
"I think it's time we tell the king that his son is dead."  
  
Legolas and Elrohir exchanged panicked glances.  
  
"Quick," Elrohir said, pushing Legolas into an empty cell.  
  
"Melkor take it all." Legolas flung himself to the ground, pulling Elrohir with him to avoid being seen.  
  
"I think he has," Elrohir mumbled in response to Legolas' curse.  
  
'Don't think. Clear your mind. No thoughts. Not about this. Think about your father. No, think about food. Think about how hungry you are.' The last thing Legolas wanted was for Oropher to know where they were because he own thoughts gave them away. It was then that he noticed a door at the back of the cell. A moment of triumph shone briefly before Legolas realized what it meant.  
  
They entered the wrong cell for hiding.  
  
"Stand up," Legolas whispered.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They're coming in here anyway. Stand up and meet them like true warriors."  
  
Elrohir nodded, still not understanding, and the two elves stood gracefully to their feet.  
  
Oropher, Tarduain, and three elves unfamiliar to Legolas stopped dead at the door of the cell.  
  
"Are you hungry, Legolas?" Oropher asked, a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
Legolas held his peace.  
  
To the prince's surprise, his grandfather advanced on him with lightening speed, and threw him roughly to the ground.  
  
"Get up," he growled.  
  
Legolas stumbled to his feet as a wave of pain took over his body. He was certainly not ready for any more punishment to his body.  
  
Elrohir stood a little ways away from Legolas, fighting the three elves and Tarduain. They were quickly subduing him.  
  
Legolas gasped suddenly as his body hit the wall. He closed his eyes in pain.  
  
"Fight me, you cowardly brat!" Anger accented his grandfather's words. "Your father may have spoiled you endlessly, but in the real world, things don't always go the way you want them to. Fight me!"  
  
Legolas shook his head, fighting the pain that his body could barely endure. He would not fight his grandfather. Thranduil had raised him better than that.  
  
"Your father fought me."  
  
Legolas clenched his fists against the wall that now supported him. He would not listen to this.  
  
"You'll die, just like he did: on your knees, begging for mercy!"  
  
"Liar," Legolas whispered. A heavy silence followed.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
Legolas was seized by pure rage. "I said you are a liar! My father did not die. If he had, he would not have been begging for your mercy! He was far nobler than that!"  
  
A well-placed blow landed in the prince's ribs. Legolas was painfully reminded that they were still broken. He cried out as his old injuries burned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Thranduil's eyes popped open. There was no mistaking it, he had heard his son scream.  
  
So it was Legolas in the next room, fighting his own father. Legolas was alive.  
  
"Fight me!" The words rang dully through the stone walls.  
  
His own son was in the very next room, and he was powerless to help him! 'Fight back, Legolas, please,' he tried to will the thought through the walls.  
  
Then it hit him. Legolas would not fight back. He never had, and Thranduil had caused that. He had raised Legolas in such a way, however accidentally, so that he would never fight his father or his grandfather.  
  
"Fight him!" Thranduil yelled repeatedly, hoping against vain hope that his son heard him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
To my reviewers, who seemed to have died out again:  
  
Nikki: ! Ah, yay to you too! Lol. And hey! Another review for this story! Haha, sorry you keep losing me. I blame FF.net for that. AH! And a third one. Sheesh, you are seriously a very fun reviewer! Thanks!  
  
Sky: You know, this chapter was a LOT shorter before I read your review for chapter 5. Good flashback, or does it need more? I can add to chapter seven if I need to. Thank you, thank you for the suggestion! Contrast good or no this time around? PS. You'll find out more about the "however accidental" in a later story.  
  
Legolas'-Calandra: Yay! You are my tenth "poor Legolas!" ::Confetti is falling from the ceiling and balloons are everywhere:: Hey, who says someone is gonna rescue him? I might just let him die. (Wouldn't be much of a series though, would it?) Nah, I like Elrohir too much. Leggy will still trust him. Well there, that narrowed it down, didn't it? Oh, jeez. I can't stop the torture. Wait until you read the next chapter, there's major pain there. As for your other question, we'll see. Perhaps, perhaps. ::wink::  
  
Fire Eagle: Where's Thranduil? Well, did this chapter answer that, lol? I can't just tell you, sheesh. That's what the STORY part is for, lol. ::wink:: Ah, jeez, thank you, thank you, and thank you a dozen more times. You are too too kind! ::does a little happy dance:: (Hey, it's late, okay?) 


	7. The Duel

Sorry, it's the 9th through the 13th, not the 12th. Either way, I'll be gone, lol.  
  
School's started. It's evil, and frankly, my professors are making it sound like boot camp. I really am not going to have any time, so my updates will more than likely become once a week.  
  
Now's a good time to mention that this is a good Thranduil fic. Thranduil is a good, loving dad with some flaws, okies?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Legolas doubled over, pain overwhelming him.  
  
"Get up, prince." Oropher spat the title out as a slur. Legolas did not move. "No? You won't fight? What if I gave you your knives back?"  
  
Legolas raised his eyes to meet those of his grandfather.  
  
"You heard me. I'll give you your knives back, and we'll duel."  
  
Legolas looked to Elrohir, still being held back. They shared the same thought: the elder elf had lost his mind.  
  
Legolas weighed the idea of a duel in his head. He didn't want to fight his grandfather, but it had come to self-preservation. If he didn't fight, he would surely die. Elrohir too would die. He wouldn't be able to rescue his father, and Mirkwood would fall to ruins. It was his duty as a prince to fight.  
  
Elrohir could see the prince's mind spinning. He saw Legolas' logic in his eyes, and smiled a bit as Legolas slowly nodded his head.  
  
Oropher smiled, pulling two long blades from his belt and sliding them across the floor to Legolas.  
  
Legolas picked them up slowly, and locked eyes with his relative.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Legolas gripped his knives tightly, his injured arm protesting slightly. He refused to make the first move, but once his grandfather attacked, it was fair game.  
  
He ducked as Oropher lunged. He then spun away from the next blow, only to stop short as he had to knock away another blow.  
  
It became clear that Oropher knew what he was doing, and he was doing it well. Elrohir noticed a change in Legolas at that moment. He abandoned his defensive nature, delivering his own blows instead of just blocking.  
  
"You fight well," the older elf commented in a would-be lazy manner. "I taught you well."  
  
"You taught me nothing," Legolas ground out through gritted teeth. He was far more scared than he would admit to, and his body hurt far too much for the strain Legolas was putting on it.  
  
"Exactly. A good thing too. If I had, you might be a match for me."  
  
Legolas leapt forward in attack- exactly as Oropher had planned. Legolas spun, barely missing the blade waiting for him. Another slash appeared in front of him. He stumbled backwards to avoid it just as Oropher moved forward to meet him.  
  
For one fleeting moment, Legolas had thought he might have a chance. Then, a blade came to rest on his throat. The prince did not know where the other one was.  
  
"It seems," Oropher whispered delightfully in his ear, "that you have lost."  
  
Elrohir caught Legolas' eye. There was a great panic resting there. 'Do it,' he willed. 'Do it.'  
  
Legolas knew he had a way out of this. He had been in this situation before, and escaped it before. But he couldn't bring himself to do what needed to be done.  
  
Brilliant pain erupted from his stomach as metal was driven into it. Legolas was barely aware of Elrohir calling his name. The world moved in slow motion as he thrust one of his own blades back. He turned quickly to catch his grandfather and lower him gently to the ground.  
  
"I am so sorry," he whispered. One hand moved subconsciously to his own wound.  
  
"Don't be," the man grabbed hold of his knives again and drove one into Legolas' right shoulder. Legolas was shocked. The two elves locked eyes, and Legolas could see a second of regret in his grandfather's. Then it was gone; the elf smiled wickedly, and twisted the blade before pulling it out. Legolas slumped forward, trying to ward off the pain. His grandfather attacked relentlessly. He was calculating his moves very carefully. He also knew that Legolas was quickly losing energy and would spend what was left of it on blocking; he wouldn't attack.  
  
Legolas dropped the blade in his right hand and held it to his stomach. Things had gone from bad to worse very quickly.  
  
He cringed as another blow went un-blocked and met his forearm.  
  
'It would be so much easier to just quit. And sleep.' Legolas shook himself, mentally. 'You are a prince, Legolas. You do not quit. You do not take the easy way out. Your father taught you better than that.'  
  
"That's right, Legolas. Even now your father's approval means more than your own life."  
  
In one last desperate move, Legolas threw his blade away from him, towards his attacker. In seconds, the elf fell, dead.  
  
One of the three guards left Elrohir and moved towards Legolas. The prince steadied himself on the wall. Reaching out a hand, he stopped the guard.  
  
"He is not your king. You are in Lord Thranduil's land. You will break no more of our laws. You will take this man up to the guards that you will find at the top of the stairwell. You will release the elf you now have."  
  
Legolas spoke with a strong authority. The elves obeyed immediately, quickly and effortlessly taking Tarduain into custody.  
  
Elrohir rushed forward, ignoring the strangeness of how quickly the elves obeyed Legolas. "Legolas, are you all right?"  
  
The prince smiled up at him. "It's only a flesh wound."  
  
Elrohir shook his head. "Come on, I fear you've lost a lot of blood." He looked at Legolas carefully. He seemed to be having trouble focusing his vision. He added, "You may feel slightly dizzy when you move."  
  
"I'm fine, Elrohir. I am fine."  
  
Elrohir did not say anything as Legolas pushed off the wall. He tentatively opened the door at the back of the cell.  
  
"Ada!"  
  
"Onya! You fought back!"  
  
Elrohir stood in the doorway, confusion dancing in his demeanor. After the look of relief in Legolas eyes. there was something else. 'Apprehension?' Elrohir thought. 'No, it's shame.' He glanced at Thranduil, who had risen to his feet. There was an odd expression in his eyes as well. 'Judgment.' Elrohir did not have anymore time to muse over it. Legolas fell to the stone floor, completely unconscious.  
  
Thranduil, who looked just as bedraggled as his son, shot a sharp gaze at Elrohir. "What happened to him?" He demanded.  
  
Elrohir did not answer, however. He heard someone calling his name. 'Ada,' he thought. He rushed back out into the empty hallway. He could not believe it.  
  
"Artarya! Elladan!"  
  
"Elrohir!" Elladan swept his brother into a tight embrace. "I was so worried we would not find you alive."  
  
"Father let you come back?"  
  
"Your brother didn't give me much choice in the matter."  
  
"You're timing isn't what it used to be." Elrohir replied to his father. "I fear we may have lost Legolas."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Elrohir led Lord Elrond into the back room where Thranduil was inspecting his son's wounds.  
  
The lord of Mirkwood looked at Lord Elrond. "He is alive, but only just."  
  
A silence followed that Elrohir felt compelled to break. He went on and on, retelling the last few days that he and Legolas had experienced. He told the two lords everything that he knew happened to Legolas, and everything he thought might have happened. "And he's killed his grandfather, and he thought he killed Tarduain."  
  
Thranduil made no reaction to the last statement, but Elrond gently shook his head. "Let's get him to the healers."  
  
The two elven lords pushed past the twins. Elrohir stood in quiet shock, the possibility of losing Legolas becoming very real. Just like it had been so many centuries ago.  
  
"How did you get past the guards?"  
  
Elladan looked at his twin, then led him out into the hallway where several Noldor elves were pushing along the Mirkwood guards. "It was actually Calandra who found out where you were."  
  
The said she elf looked up at the sound of her name, and smiled warmly at Elrohir. "How do you fare?"  
  
Elrohir shrugged. "Better than some."  
  
Elladan walked his brother back up the flights of stairs towards the main hall. "We were getting past all the guards when one of them mentioned something about Legolas. He was scared, like he thought he would be killed for giving the information out. She was closest to him, and the only one of us that heard him, so she took him aside. He told her everything, and for which we are glad. We would have never found you had it not been for that. Really, how are you?"  
  
"I'm worried about Legolas. That is all. No injuries, really."  
  
Elladan nodded and did not pursue the subject. They walked the rest of the way to Legolas' room in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Elrohir watched quietly from his chair in the corner of the room. Thranduil, his father, and three other healers stood around Legolas' bed, fighting to keep him alive.  
  
'I'll never forgive myself if he doesn't make it.' It was his duty to protect Legolas. He refused to believe he had failed.  
  
"One day, Elrond, we have to arrange a meeting when our sons are safe and times are palatable."  
  
Elrohir noted the cool detachment in Lord Thranduil's voice. 'He's preparing himself for the worst,' he thought. 'He's bracing himself should Legolas not live.'  
  
"As he drifts closer to consciousness, his body will start reacting to our ministrations."  
  
Thranduil nodded. "He will not trust us. I know."  
  
"It will be worse than before."  
  
Thranduil said nothing. At length, he nodded his head, dismissing the other healers. He turned to Elrohir.  
  
"No," Elrond said gently. "He'll know Elrohir. Of all of us, he will trust Elrohir the most."  
  
Thranduil looked at Elrond's son doubtfully.  
  
"I'll leave," Elrohir offered.  
  
"You don't have to," his father countered. Thranduil nodded slightly.  
  
"I will. If you can't control him when he awakes, just call for me." He knew full well that he wouldn't be able to get any nearer to Legolas' logic than they would. He could not calm his friend down. Not now, at least. He turned to leave, but a question had been haunting him for hours. "Lord Thranduil?"  
  
The elf looked at him.  
  
"Legolas looked, well, shameful when he first came to you."  
  
Thranduil understood the question behind the statement. "As so he should have."  
  
"He saved your life!" How could Legolas' father say that about him?  
  
"Elrohir," Elrond's voice stopped his son from any further discussion. "Go find your brother."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
It was no wonder Legolas' was the way he was. No one wonder why his archery was legendary; they all marked it off as natural talent. In Legolas' case, it was perfectionism. Nothing Legolas did would ever be good enough for Thranduil. His son would never be what Thranduil thought he ought to be, and Legolas knew that. The more Elrohir thought about it, the clearer it became. Legolas would downplay his injuries so as not to show weakness. Legolas did not want to be weak in his father's eyes. More than anything, he just wanted to please his father.  
  
Thranduil loved his son. Elrohir knew that too. Relief had passed through his eyes before the judgment had. He was happy to see his son alive. He had been extremely worried when Legolas fell unconscious. But there was always judgment, behind everything.  
  
He couldn't imagine if he had the same type of relationship with his own father. With Elrond, there was only love. He knew what to expect from the twins, and he didn't hold them to a higher standard than he thought they could reach. Instead of judgment, love was underneath everything. But Thranduil knew that whatever standard he held for Legolas, his son would do whatever possible to reach it. He used Legolas' love against him.  
  
The Noldor elf paced restlessly through the halls of Mirkwood's castle. He let his mind wander, not wanting to focus on the growing dread of Legolas' state. He didn't know if he could handle Legolas' death. It would have been his fault, and he certainly could not live with that. He wondered back to the prince's room, which he found surprisingly empty. He almost smiled to himself, "We have to stop making a habit out of this, Legolas."  
  
"No habit, I promise."  
  
Elrohir nearly jumped. His friend was awake, but his eyes were closed and his voice filled with pain.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Elrohir shuddered. There was such pain and sadness in his friend's voice.  
  
"I think I am dying." It was an admission that Legolas loathed making, but he could no longer deny it.  
  
Elrohir felt the blood drain from his face. "Oh no, by the Valar no. Don't say that, Legolas."  
  
"It would be okay if I did."  
  
"No!" Elrohir was vehement, more so than he meant to be. "You are so young, you have so many years ahead of you. Don't give them up to this! You can beat this!"  
  
No reply came to Elrohir. Legolas was dying and he couldn't stop it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Hey all you wonderful reviewers you:  
  
Nikki: Hey, I don't care how many times, lol. And you are fun! Thank you for the long review, and I am so, so, sooooooo glad that you like this!  
  
Bec: A reprieve? I have to start tomorrow. Lol, homework motivation? Maybe I need to look at it that way, that's a good idea. Yes, his tendency to act noble does land him in a bunch of trouble. It's not over yet, either! ::wink:: And I'm so glad the flashback worked well, for at least one person!  
  
HalandLeg4ever: They are my favourite two elves as well! Thanks for the luck wishing. I'm not very excited though, lol. Thank you for the compliment! Always good to hear! Thank you!  
  
Sky: I don't need to add the 14 to your name, do I? That was just FF.net's choice, right? Anyway, good, I was hoping I did the flashback all right. I usually don't do those, so , yay! Yes, more contrast too. I was trying for that, and waiting to see if you mentioned it. And update when you find the time!  
  
Gilraen3: Lol, now, if this is gonna be a Legolas/Aragorn friendship SERIES, I can't very well let Legolas die, can I? And I like Elrohir too much to let him die. However, pain is not off limits!  
  
ElizabethBlack4: Wow, I think that was the most passionate anyone's gotten in a review, and I think it's also the first time one of my reviewers called Legolas a pansy. But are you a bit more satisfied with Legolas' fighting choices? Thanks for the review and have fun at school. (Ick.)  
  
GredFeorge: Hm, well, hope, and it shall be. Lol. Thanks for the review! And yes, 11 poor leggy's!  
  
LPI3: Thank you so much!  
  
Artemisa: Ah, thanks! 


	8. Legends Never Die

So, I know I said that it would be two more chapters or so, but this is the last one. There was no way of breaking it up without making the last chapter really short. School bites, by the way. See chapter one for disclaimers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Legolas shivered. Cold hands were on his stomach, and his shoulder- hands that were not his own. He tried to flinch away from them, but the grip on his shoulder tightened. Gasping, he woke quickly.  
  
"You are in elvish hands now, Legolas. You are in elvish hands," Elrond tried to soothe the prince with the old words.  
  
"You are home, Legolas, and everything is all right," Thranduil added.  
  
Nothing worked. Legolas took in his situation, not really seeing who was near him. "Leave me be, please. Do not do this to me!"  
  
"We are helping you, Legolas. You lost a lot of blood, please relax." Elrond was careful to keep his voice calm and gentle.  
  
"Please, don't,"  
  
"Don't what, onya?" Thranduil said in a low voice.  
  
Legolas' mind was forcing his body to lie still. It was forcing logic into his nerves. 'You know these people. They won't hurt you.'  
  
Without thinking of what his father might think, he said, "Don't hurt me anymore."  
  
It was a whisper, but both Elrond and Thranduil heard it. The exchanged glances.  
  
"It might be better if-"  
  
"No," Thranduil said firmly. "It will not come to that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Elrohir lifted his head from the book he had been reading. "Is he all right?"  
  
Elrond said nothing as he closed the door to his son's room.  
  
"By the Valar, please tell me he is all right!"  
  
"He will not die," Elrond said quietly. "Not of any physical wounds, at least."  
  
"Did he awake?"  
  
"He did."  
  
Elrohir tried to hide his frustration. His father was tired. He had been working with Thranduil for almost two full days with little rest. "Please tell me what is happening to my friend."  
  
"My son, onya, you have to understand that Legolas has been through a lot. I fear he never fully recovered from the first time he was in his grandfather's hands. Then to be captured by Tarduain."  
  
"He will never trust the race of men."  
  
"That is probably correct. It wasn't only what happened to him. He had to deal with everything that happened to Arwen as well. Did he ever tell you everything that went on?" He continued when Elrohir shook his head. "Then I shall leave that to him if he should feel inclined to do so. He had to endure many things that any human would never have been able to endure. You only saw a fraction of it. Then to meet the man again in the woods? To come home, and meet his grandfather? And yet again to meet Tarduain, whom he though he had killed?"  
  
"There's that matter too. Legolas had to kill him, or he thought he did, at least."  
  
Elrond nodded. "And a member of his own family. You see now that he will never be the same."  
  
Elrohir nodded.  
  
Unsure of how to go on, Elrond spoke tentatively. "He may not want to be the same."  
  
"Father?"  
  
"Legolas may not have the will to go on."  
  
Both elves fell silent.  
  
"I wish to go see him."  
  
Elrond nodded. "You have my leave."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Elrohir stopped outside the open door of Legolas' room. Lord Thranduil was in with his son. Legolas, for his part, was asleep. Whether by potion or his own will, Elrohir did not know.  
  
"You will not give up, Legolas."  
  
Elrohir concealed himself in the shadows, listening to Thranduil's words to his son.  
  
"You are a prince. You are held to a higher standard than anyone else. I would expect anyone else to give up, to flee to the Halls of Mandos. But you are not anyone else. You are a prince, and more importantly, my son. I will not have you give up. I will never forgive you if you should flee."  
  
Elrohir jumped as his father laid a hand on his shoulder. "It's the only way he knows how to show love. He's demanding of Legolas because he doesn't know how else to act. It is not his fault. I had experience raising two children with a wife. Thranduil did not have that opportunity. He had to raise Legolas on his own since the boy was a mere child, young to anyone's eyes. You understand that, don't you?"  
  
Elrohir did not answer his father's question. His eyes were still on the form of his sleeping friend. "He is so undeserving of Legolas' love."  
  
"That may be, but then I too would be undeserving of the boy's love. He has known me for long years, and, I think, looked to me as a second father. If I were in that room, right now, I would say the same thing to him. Perhaps not with those words, but the message would be the same." He looked at Elrohir.  
  
Thranduil came out at that moment, ignoring Elrond and Elrohir. Tears were in his eyes, as he pushed past the two elves.  
  
Elrond gave a meaningful look at his son, then followed Thranduil down the hall. Elrohir entered Legolas' room.  
  
"Go away."  
  
Elrohir started. "So you indeed were not asleep!"  
  
"Go away."  
  
"I will not leave you, Legolas. You should know that by now."  
  
Legolas sat up, wincing and moving a hand to his stomach. Elrohir instinctively rushed forward to help his friend.  
  
Legolas' body shuddered. It was an involuntary reaction, but both elves took note of it.  
  
"You can trust me."  
  
"I know that," Legolas said through gritted teeth. His own reactions were irritating him.  
  
"Would you mind, Legolas, if I stayed here for a while? Until your wounds heal, at least?" He meant more than the physical wounds Legolas had.  
  
"You need not stay," Legolas said. 'No, please stay, please stay. Please. I need you here.'  
  
Elrohir dropped his head. "All right. I understand."  
  
'NO!' Legolas' mind screamed at him.  
  
"I'll have someone bring you food, later."  
  
Legolas looked horrified.  
  
"I know you don't want to see anyone, but you are to be a ruler someday. You cannot avoid your subjects." He left before Legolas could argue.  
  
Elrohir sighed. Legolas had been through so many things. He was friends with Elrohir, so of course he had been hurt numerous times. He had even had run-ins with orcs more than once. He knew what pain was. But this was different. Tarduain and his grandfather had played on the physiological aspect of their dealings with Legolas. It wasn't the fear of pain that made the prince shudder, but the fear of betrayal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Thranduil looked Elrohir over carefully. True, he had been his son's friend through nearly everything, including the same nightmare twice. He would not admit it, but part of him was jealous that his son would recover faster with Elrohir around than with him.  
  
"You may stay."  
  
Elrohir nodded his thanks. He knew this was what Legolas wanted, but was too scared to ask for, even when it was offered to him. He would stay as long as he needed to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
It had been nearly four months. Legolas' wounds had healed quickly, though his stomach still ached sometimes where the blade had been driven in. Elrohir stayed faithfully by his side, pushing his friend just outside his comfort zone when it was needed. Legolas was slowly taking to socializing again. He even went on a hunting trip with a few of his closest friends, and without Elrohir. The young elf refused to go because he knew Legolas needed to do this on his own. Aldarion and Telemnar, and their group of elves had been sent for and were no longer exiles. They learned what happened from Elrohir, in part, and slowly pushed their way back into Legolas' life.  
  
Elrohir sat next to Legolas on the windowsill of the Great Library's balcony. "Your father talks much of sailing to the Undying Lands."  
  
Legolas let his eyes fall on the horizon. "He will go someday, and leave me with Mirkwood. It seems so pointless. Nearly every elf will sail to the Undying Lands soon. There is nothing left for us here."  
  
"My father has spoken of ties that keep certain elves here. Maybe you will have one of those ties. At any rate, those elves that stay will gladly take you as their king."  
  
"I do not wish to be their king."  
  
"You are legendary, Legolas. Even the youngest elves in Imaldris talk of you."  
  
Still keeping his eyes on the horizon, through the thick trees, Legolas sighed. "If I am so legendary, why do I feel so alone?"  
  
Elrohir licked his lips in thought. "Legends never die, Legolas." He put a hand on his friend's shoulder, still noticing the shudder that passed underneath it. The reaction was always there, but Elrohir grew used to it. He left the room. With one last look at Legolas, he knew it was time to go home. Everything was going to be all right.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
To my reviewers: Well, second story over, what do you think?  
  
Dimostiel: Thank you so much! I will check out your stories as soon as I get time. I'm really short on that at the moment.  
  
Artemisa: Well I can't just tell you! ::smiles:: You need to wait and read.  
  
ElizabethBlack4: Sure, NOW you tell him he's not a pansy. Lol, thanks for the great review!  
  
Das Blume: Yeah, double major. It's worth it, but it does take up most of my time. Ah, no worries, you're forgiven! Ah, jeez, and the comparisons there: Kaftka? Poe? I wish. ::big smiles:: Haha, what, you expect your grandfather to turn all evil on you? Is that how you're gonna convince her? Oh my gosh, you're making me blush so much. Thank you, thank you! True, he was a bit mad from the beginning. Elrond may have yes, but not in the way you're thinking. Kudos for saying that. Did you catch the reference to it in this chapter? There's actually a future plot line that gives you a more in depth look at Thranduil's last phrase, "however accidentally," and more into his judgment of Legolas as well. Actually, that might be next story, I can't remember at the moment. A single word, or a single phrase? I don't think I could do it in one word. Uhm, Good man/elf with flaws. Thanks a million for your reviews!  
  
Gilraen3: Lol! I was gonna say, if pain wasn't your sort, you're reading the wrong story. Thanks for the review!  
  
Legolas'-Calandra: Ah, thanks, I love you too. Sheesh. ::smiles:: I did answer your question. Read chapter seven. Lol, oh, okay, you did. We'll see about his death, hm?  
  
Tamara: There isn't really a "this time" to it. It's more of an underlying theme with Thranduil, and I promise you will find out more about that later.  
  
Nikki: Ah! You are so sweet! ::does little happy review jig:: Now that that's out of my system, lol, not to give anything away, but this is a Legolas/Aragorn friendship fic. He hasn't met Aragorn yet, so dying is gonna make that really hard. ::wink:: Thanks for the compliment. I was planning on one or two more chapters, but this is it. I'll leave you with a summary and an excerpt of the next story too, Of Elves and Men. Thank you so much!  
  
Coolio02: Haha, so many people have said that. So I'm guessing no one wants him to die, then? I may have to go rewrite that part. ::smiles::  
  
Bec: Ah, yeah, I haven't gotten any of my work done. I might as well shoot myself in the foot right now. Like I've said to others, there's a plot line behind his father's judgment. Sheesh, there's a plot line behind EVERYTHING in my stories. I'm not kidding, there may be a little "insignificant" detail, but it will more than likely pop back up again three or four stories later. It'll be fun to see how many of them people catch. Unfortunately, this story is wrapping up, with this being the last chapter. I tried hard for it not to be, I really wanted another chapter after this, but it would have ended up really short. I don't have any quirky twists in this one, but all the better, because Estel's in the next one! As always, I'll leave you with the excerpt for the next story in the last (this) chapter. Thanks for the review!  
  
Sky: Can't wait for the update! Thanks for the kind review.  
  
As a last note, don't hate me for making Thranduil like this, okay? There is reason to my madness, as you'll find out later.  
  
Now for the next story:  
  
Of Elves and Men  
  
It's been a long time since Legolas last visited Rivendell. Many things have changed, including the human now living there. Can the two let go of their animosity long enough to escape the danger they are thrown into?  
  
Despite the agony he knew it would cause, Legolas forced his eyes open. He was in a type of arena, with thousands of evil creatures looking down at him. Wild men, orcs, Uruk-hai. there was no end to them. Suddenly, everything went black. If it had not been for the pain he still felt, he would have thought he had gone unconscious.  
  
"Estel!" He called out desperately. "Estel, I cannot see! What is happening?"  
  
The man's voice came from above the prince. "I will help you," it said calmly in elvish. "They are releasing wargs upon you."  
  
"I cannot fight them! I cannot see!"  
  
"Legolas, I will help you. Do you trust me?"  
  
"No. What choice do I have now, though?" Legolas wanted to cry out in defeat. His life now rested in the hands of a man. Worse yet, it was a man who hated him.  
  
"I will not lead you astray."  
  
Legolas took a deep breath, calming his over-heightened senses. He dropped into a crouch, saving his energy for when it would most definitely be needed.  
  
"Behind you, Legolas. They approach from behind you."  
  
The prince turned. He hated this- he was on display like a savage animal. He was yet again being used for the entertainment of perverted beings.  
  
"They are advancing."  
  
He held his knife in front of him. He could smell the foul breath of the wolves of Isengard. He let his other senses tell him when the beast was about to attack, though he heard Estel too in the background. He felled it quickly.  
  
"To your left!" Aragorn shouted above the jeering crowd. He watched as Legolas turned just in time to stab at it. He turned to his captors. "Let me down there! Let me help him!"  
  
"It's your own head, human."  
  
"Let me down there!" And so he was given Legolas' other blade, and thrown into the pit with the prince.  
  
"I promised I'd help you."  
  
"Estel, go. You are only fighting to your own death down here."  
  
"I owe you, stupid elf. You saved my life, now I'm kind of obligated to save yours."  
  
Legolas did not respond to the man, instead focusing on the task at hand. He heard stalky footsteps, and thrust his knife forward, until he felt flesh, and then warm blood. "Estel, I'm too tired for much more of this."  
  
"I know. You have to hold on for a little while though, all right?" 


End file.
